The Invasion of Hell
The party has vowed to defeat the contract demon, and return Munin's soul. To do this, they have gained the aid of the goddes Shelyn. Dungeon Master Emerson Party Members *Airi *Hekrion *Iri *Munin *Yang *Yin Mission Goal With the goddess' divine help, rescue as many souls, including Munin's, from the depths of the Abyssal Plane, Hell itself. Mission Summary The group, realizing that they alone do not have the power to regain Munin's soul, chose to search for a church they could receive the blessings of a god. They ultimately found themselves inside of the church of Shelyn. A priest approached, and asked what they seeked. Airi said that they would like to speak with Shelyn. When asked why, Munin took out his contract that he received from the Contract Demon. Airi and Iri explained that Munin had given up his soul to revive Iri, to bring the two lovers back together. As they were telling the story, the priest had begun to chant, and the group found themselves in the gardens of Shelyn. Shelyn explained that the group wouldn't be able to save his soul by merely killing the Contract Demon, but they would have to enter Hell itself. Despite this, she offered her assistance, on the condition that they would free more than just Munin's soul. She gave the group a quill, which would force the Contract Demon to remain on their plane, so that he could be killed. By killing the Contract Demon, they would appear as threats in the eyes of Balors of Hell, and they would be summoned in order to be eliminated by the legions of demons awaiting them. Obviously, the party, as they were now, would be no match for these demons, so Shelyn gave each party member a gift. To Yang, she gave him a rose, allowing him to understand the current situation. To Yin, she gave a teddy bear, that would resist the mental effects the demons would attempt to pull on her. To Munin, she offered a . To Hekrion, she gave a wristband that enabled him to move with greater agility than ever before. To Airi and Iri, she offered a set of rings, which strengthened their bond, and enabled them to act as the vessels for their battle in Hell. She then gave the group a large sum of money, to buy any equipment they needed for the battle. She then said they had three days to prepare, and then they would have to begin the invasion. The group spent the next three days preparing for their upcoming battles. At last, they were ready. After praying to Shelyn once more, before taking the plunge, the party headed to the abandoned warehouse, in an attempt to keep the Contract Demon from running away once bound to the Material Plane with the quill they had received. Once inside, they found it completely cleared out. Munin calls upon the Contract Demon, who immediately appears, asking if they desired to renegotiate the contract. Hekrion immediately said that he wanted to make a pact himself, but his previous words of saying he didn't need the help of a demon convinced the demon otherwise. Airi, attempting to get the contract as fast as possible, tried to ask for a contract herself, but the demon didn't believe her, either. Just as he was about to leave, Hekrion said that he had to kill someone, Wilson Roberts, who had betrayed him years ago. He said that he would do whatever it took to kill Roberts. His words convinced the Contract Demon, as they were true words. He took out a contract, and rolled it out in front of Hekrion, and asked "Vladoir Rudenko" to sign on the dotted line. Hekrion took the quill, and signed it, immediately binding the Contract Demon. The party was able to immediately slay the fiend, attracting the attention of the Balors guarding the damned souls. Within minutes, they found themselves in the Abyssal Realm, surrounded by a Hezrou and several Dretch. Iri immediately used Channel Energy to destroy the Dretches. The Hezrou, however, was able to slow Hekrion, forcing him to retreat at a slower pace than he would like. It then summoned another Hezrou, before being slain by Airi and Yang. Yin aided the party by casting Haste, freeing Hekrion from being slow, but was hit by Yang by a particularly sloppy shot aimed at the second Hezrou. Despite hitting his own "god," Yang was too angry to realize what he had just done. Meanwhile, the third Hezrou managed to grab Iri. This, of course, infuriated Airi, who rushed over and immediately killed it. However, it fell over, on top of Iri. While Airi was trying to lift the corpse of the Hezrou off of Iri, Yang managed to slay the last Hezrou. Once Iri was free, the party approached the gate at the end of the door, and found a set of fives boxes, aligned in an order that would make it impossible to bisect the lines with one continuous line. Munin managed to solve the puzzle, however, by stepping back, and making a "large line" that crossed the entire door. The party entered the door, and found themsleves being stared at by a Marilith. Airi and Hekrion immediately turned invisible, and Hekrion planned to attack the demon as it past into the hallway to slash at the rest of the party. Of course, it chose to summon a Nalfeshnee, which proceeded to shoot a bolt of lightning at Yin. Airi and Yang rushed into the room, attacking the demons. However, they were uanble to reach them in an attack, and the Marilith summoned four Vrocks. The Vrocks immediately fired a large number of spores, hitting Hekrion, who was horrified to find vines growing out of his arms. After this, they immediately began chanting, preparing to send a large wave of energy through the room. Airi, sick of seeing new monsters being brought into the fight, charged the Marilith, and, in a stroke of luck, felled it in one fell swoop. Meanwhile, Yang had dealt enough damage to the Nalfeshnee that Yin's Magic Missiles were able to defeat it, though it was able to die laughing. As soon as the Nalfeshnee fell to the ground, large iron doors shut, keeping the rest of the party away from Airi and Yang, who were alone with the Vrocks. Airi and Yange each managed to kill one Vrock with an attack, and the remaining two Vrocks, unable to attack after their explosive spell was nullified, teleported away. This allowed the group to try and get through the iron doors separating them. While iri was panicking from being apart from Airi, Airi and Yang worked to tear apart the iron doors, but ultimately to no use. Hekrion, on the other hand, found a series of a large red button, a lever, and a turnswitch. While a bit hesitant to interact with them, he ultimately decided there was nothing better, so he pulled the lever. A mechanical hand appeared, and tried to push the button, but Hekrion managed to stop it. This caused another mechanical hand to appear, push the button, resulting in yet another mechanical hand to pull the turnswitch. After Hekrion fiddled with the three controls some more, the iron doors opened just wide enough for the group to slip through, though it shut immediately after Munin was pulled through. In the room that they could now investigate, they found a metal wall, with a distinct, tightly-woven chain link fence of a soft metal. They found the metal to be easy to cut, but it repaired itself almost immediately, the repairs being caused by a constant flow of metal from a contraption in the walls. Airi attempted to break the machine, but she caused a metal pillar to jut straight out until it hit another wall. Yin found the solution to the group's problems when she cast a Fireball, and sent it through the metal. The metal instantly melted, forming a temporary hole, large enough for the group to fit through. After passing through the fence, they found themselves in the same room as a single Balor. Behind the Balor, there was an entrance to an elevator, with loud elevator-standard music emitting from the closed doors. Combat began, and the Balor instantly wrapped Airi in his whip and brought her in for a grapple. Hekrion, still invisible, whispered to Iri to remember to watch their rose tattoos , then moved to flank the Balor from behind. He managed to get in three clean hits. Yang approached, ready to attack, causing the Balor to release Airi from his grapple. However, as he attempted to attack Yang, he hitmself in the back of the head with his own whip, leaving him open for a powerful strike from Yang. Yin plastered the Balor with Magic Missiles, only for the Balar to grab Yang, and throw him into the Hellevator behind them. Airi, now freed, immediately retaliated against the demon and swung her sword. Munin, used his Mythic Power to allow her to quickly strike again. Hekrion quickly followed up with another strike to the back, successfully killing the demon. At that moment, the Balor exploded, killing Yang and Falco, and nearly knocking the rest of the group unconscious. Hekrion, however, being a Dhampir, was able ot absorb half the energy of the unholy explosion as health, and readily lived through the explosion. Iri immediately ran over to Yang, still in the elevator, and managed to bring him back to life, saving him from eternal damnation. The rest of the group piled into the elevator, with Munin carrying the corpse of Falco along with him. The elevator immediately began to descend into the deepest parts of Hell. As it descended, the party could see hundreds of miles of metal cages containing the damend souls they were sent to rescue. Just before the elevator finally landed on the ground, the glass shattered, sending the group to the ground. They were surrounded by seven Balors. Knowing that they were doomed if they chose to fight, Hekrion sarcastically remarked to Airi that "she may kiss the bride." Naturally, Airi did, resulting in a large flash of light to appear in the middle of the group, completely destroying everything in a miles wide radius. Follow-Up Quests The Wedding Category:Missions Category:Emerson Missions